The Big Superhero Wish!
|prodcode=47 |episode=14 |wish=Everyone to have superpowers |director=Gary Conrad Sarah Frost |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Heather Martinez Shawn Murray Aaron Rozenfeld Tom King |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate= |headgag=Crimson Chin writer |previous=Class Clown |next=Power Pals! }} The Big Superhero Wish! is the fourteenth episode of Season 4. It is a half hour special. Plot Angry at the fact that normal heroes could have saved him from harm several times, Timmy wishes for the world to be like a Crimson Chin comic book, with everyone becoming superheroes. Unfortunately for Timmy, this turns his daily villains, Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Francis, into super villains, and Timmy must team up with his new super-powered classmates to stop them! Synopsis A previous Crimson Chin episode is shown, Nega-Chin has just been defeated by the Crimson Chin and his previous era character designs, and is being sucked back into a comic book along with the other Crimson Chin universe villains. As he is being drawn in, Nega-Chin reveals that he has discovered the true source behind the Chin's power, Cleft and his Chin-Hounds. He vows to get his revenge on them as he is sucked into the comic book. Present day at Dimmsdale Elementary School, Timmy is running up to the front of the building when he hears the school bell and realizes he is late for class. Francis confronts Timmy for his lunch money, while Cosmo, who is diguised as a cat, runs in fear up a tree. A female fire fighter passes right by Timmy as he is getting beaten on by Francis in order to save the green cat. Later, inside the school, Timmy opens up his locker and a wave of F's falls out of his locker and floods the school hallway. Mr. Crocker rows by on a rowboat, saying that he had given Timmy every F he will earn from now until college, leaving Crocker with enough free time to give an evil laugh. As Timmy begins to sink beneath the F's, he begs the school janitor for help. At that moment, Sanjay, Elmer, and another "Future Phlegher" sneeze all over a locker, and the janitor leaves to clean it up while Timmy sinks beneath the pile of F's. While walking home from school, Timmy runs into Vicky, who offers him a peanut butter sandwich. Timmy eats the sandwich and the peanut butter causes his mouth to become stuck. A milkman in a truck full of milk drives by Timmy, stopping only to feed Cosmo the cat while Timmy desperately needs the milk to be able to talk. At home, Timmy fumes that nobody stopped to help "the little guy". Timmy wishes that the world was more like that of the Crimson Chin comic books, where everyone was a hero. The Earth is transformed into a comic book called "Action Planet, Issue One". The Turner's House becomes metallic and the sky is filled with print dots. Timmy's alarm clock awakens him, and he realizes he is late for school. A rocket appears from his chin and blasts him off to school, while Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as Chin-Hounds, follow. Inside Timmy's room, Short-Fuse was watching Timmy and tells Nega-Chin that it is time to begin their plan. Nega-Chin remarks on the quickness of this development, saying "That was short!", causing Short-Fuse to explode in anger. Timmy flies to his school, which has become a floating super school, and sees that all his classmates have superpowers as well. Chester McBadbat has become Matter Muncher Lad with the ability to bite through anything, Elmer is the Bouncing Boil and able to bounce around on his giant boil. Sanjay is able to fly around and is called "The Sonic Youth", and also has the ability to emit a powerful sonic scream. A.J. has become Professor A.J., his powerful mind has the ability to project force fields and read minds. Trixie Tang is Wonder Gal, who is "super fast, super strong, and super popular", whereas Veronica has become Hawk Gal who is merely able to "fly at speeds between 20 and 30 miles per hour". As Timmy arrives at school, he soon realizes that not everyone became a hero, as he is immediately attacked by Francis, who has become Bull-E. According to him, the E is there because it is the second later in death, and the third in die. Bull-E thrashes Timmy and his super friends until Crimson Chin comes along. The Chin strangely decides to use a teleport gun that sends Bull-E away to an unknown location. The Crimson Chin's eyes are also uncharacteristically glowing red. The Crimson Chin asks if there are any other of Cleft's enemies to deal with, when Vicky comes along and reveals that she has become The Baby Shredder. She has sharp claws, a razor sharp tongue, and a strict 7 o clock curfew that will "tear you apart". Mr. Crocker also arrives, becoming Doctor Crocktopus, his four magic tentacles have the ability to give four failing grades at the same time. While Crocktopus and the Baby Shredder attack, the Crimson Chin stops them and warps them away using his teleport gun. Timmy thanks the Crimson Chin for his help, to which the Crimson Chin gives a strange evil laugh, before catching himself and telling Timmy to "stay in school" before hastily flying away. Timmy begins to suspect something is wrong with the Crimson Chin, but figures that since the world is full of super villains now too, that the Crimson Chin must be swamped. Inside a real swamp, the "Crimson Chin" presses a remote and a lair shaped like the Nega-Chin's head emerges from the swamp waters. The Chin flies inside and frees Bull-E, the Baby Shredder, and Doctor Crocktopus, who had all been teleported there by Nega-Chin, who reveals himself to them, having been disguised as the Crimson Chin all along. The real Crimson Chin is currently locked up in a cage in Nega-Chin's lair. Nega-Chin explains his plan to his new allies, and they agree to destroy Timmy, capture his reality bending dogs, and rule the three dimensional world forever. At the super school, Timmy's classmates assemble when Principal Waxelplax and a news cast from Chet Ubetcha alert them of an attack by the villains. Timmy and the other superheroes fly off to fight them, with Hawk Gal slowly trailing behind them. At Nega-Chin's lair, the Crimson Chin is being kept in a cage that is unbreakable from the inside, with Short-Fuse watching over him. After Short-Fuse reveals the nature of the cage, Crimson Chin says "small thinking", causing Short-Fuse to explode with anger, destroying the cage from the outside and freeing the Crimson Chin. Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and the other superheroes arrive to see the town mostly deserted, and believe the other superheroes must have won. Nega-Chin shows up and reveals it was a trap, as Timmy's arch enemies were hiding behind Mike the Evil Living Building. Professor A.J. tries to stop Bull-E with his mind powers, but his tiny brain is unaffected by A.J.'s powers, and Bull-E head butts A.J. off his floating chair. The Matter Muncher Lad attempts to save his friend by burrowing through the ground and tripping Bull-E who had A.J. around his horns, but Bull-E lands on A.J.'s soft exposed brain which breaks the fall. Doctor Crocktopus then flushes Chester out of the hole with a barrage of F's, launching him into the sky. The Bouncing Boil tries to take on the Baby Shredder, but she simply sticks her claw out, causing Elmer's boil to deflate like a balloon and rocketing him through the air, he then crashes into Hawk Gal/Veronica who was just arriving to the battle. Ace-Hound and Clefto (Cosmo and Wanda) try to take on Mike the Evil Living Building by urinating on him, but he kicks them away and they collide into Wonder Gal, the Sonic Youth, and the other heroes. With his allies defeated and him surrounded by the villains, Timmy decides its time to wish everything back to normal. As Cosmo and Wanda comes to his side, he wishes for "a world without superheroes and-", but before he can finish, Nega-Chin covers his mouth, and Cosmo and Wanda must grant the wish as Timmy said it: all superheroes lose their superpowers. Timmy and his classmates turn back to normal, except for Veronica who retains her costume, with Chester remarking "she wasn't much of a hero anyway". The Crimson Chin flies onto the seen to warn Cleft/Timmy of the trap, but he is changed back to his normal identity (Charles Hampton Indigo) and falls out of the sky. Timmy tries to wish again, but Doctor Crocktopus seals Cosmo and Wanda in an anti-magic barrier, and Nega-Chin teleports the dogs to his lair. Timmy and the others regroup at his treehouse, where Crimson Chin gives an inspiring speech that only results in making Chester hungry. A.J. (who is back to normal) asks who the man in the tree house (Chin) is, and Timmy remarks that he is his uncle. The Crimson Chin tells the others they can use the help of real superheroes, the fire fighter, janitor, and milk man that had failed to help out Timmy earlier, although he is reluctant to except "those lame-o's" help, the Chin insists that just because somebody doesn't wear a costume doesn't make them a hero. The three humans promise to help out this time. At Nega-Chin's Lair, the janitor presses a button on a speaker intercom and asks the Nega-Chin if he needs any messes cleaned up. The Nega-Chin buzzes the janitor in so that he can clean up all the trash in Bull-E's pen, but the other heroes were hidden away inside the janitor's wheeled trash can. The ordinary people emerge to fight the super villains, to which Nega-Chin believes his fellow villains wouldn't need more than a few seconds, and leaves to the restroom to go take a "bath of evil". The villains and normal people to battle, though the villains manage to knock them around a bit, they begin to use teamwork to take down their foes. The janitor mops the floor wet, causing Bull-E to slip and fly out a window, which Elmer closes shut and remarks that manipulating windows are his normal powers. Timmy realizes they all have normal powers they can use. Chester, A.J., Sanjay, and Elmer are captured by Doctor Crocktopus' arms, but the fire fighter lady throws a fire axe which frees them and severs Crocker's mechanical arms, although Crocker remarks that one wasn't mechanical and faints, falling into the trash can. The Baby Shredder charges at Timmy and Elmer with her claws, but they move out the way while the milk man blinds her with milk shot from a cow's utter, and she gets stuck in the door. Elmer uses a hammer to bend her claws on the other side of the door, causing her to become stuck, and Chester bites her ankle. about superheroes.]] Nega-Chin emerges from the bathroom, muttering about the lack of hot water in the bathroom, when he sees that the ordinary people have defeated the villains. Nega-Chin tries to use his nega-vision to cut through the Crimson Chin, but he grabs Cleft and flies out of the way, the beam then hits Cosmo and Wanda's anti-magic bubble prison behind them and they are freed. Timmy quickly wishes everything back to normal, and himself, the Chin, Cosmo and Wanda, and Nega-Chin into a Crimson Chin comic book. Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Francis are changed back to their normal selves along with the rest of the world (Crocker saying "oh, poopy!" to this). In Chincinnati, The Chin regains his super powers and becomes "Chintastic" once again, the Nega-Chin curses that he was beaten by ordinary people and doesn't understand how that was possible, but Timmy remarks that being normal does not mean that you are powerless, and in fact, ordinary people control his existence. The Nega-Chin calls these all lies, but the Crimson Chin points out that it is true, by pointing at a picture of the "real life" author of the Crimson Chin comic books, and that as long as the writers want the Crimson Chin to win, he will. Nega-Chin scoffs at this, saying that next time he isn't going after Ace-Hound and Clefto, but rather the real source of his problems. Nega-Chin then breaks free of the ropes he was tied with, and flies out of the Crimson Chin comic book. Timmy is about to go after him, but Crimson Chin says to let him go, because evil will never triumph over good. While the Crimson Chin tries to make an inspiring speech to convey this to Timmy, he and his fairies slowly back pedal out of the comic frame. The Crimson Chin exclaims that the lack of a good ending line is the writer's fault, not his. At that same moment, the Crimson Chin Author is writing trying to come up with a line for the Crimson Chin to say, when he hears a knock on his door. Hoping that it is his latest issue of Nerds Who Live With Their Mothers Monthly, he answers the door, only to see the Nega-Chin standing there, who wants to have "a little chat" about superheroes. The Crimson Chin writer is pulled out of his apartment by the shirt and beaten up, but not before telling his mother "I'm going out!", his mother tells him not to come back until he gives her grandchildren. External links *A World of Heroes transcript at Scribd *The Big Superhero Wish clip at Nick.com * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 4